My Sanctuary
by Langus
Summary: When the day was over and all the world’s obligations were met, they would return to this place, together, and find each other once again." Sess/Kag one-shot written as a giftfic for LuxKen27. Won 2nd place for Best One-shot in the 2009 2Q Dokuga Awards.


Morning was Kagome's favourite time of day. Not for any particular reason, but rather, all of them. When the first rays of sunlight slipped through the window she would open her eyes to find the most beautiful creature she'd ever seen sleeping next to her. Most mornings she awoke curled at his side, her body wrapped around his solid form with reckless abandon. His arm liked to linger around her shoulders or sometimes his hand tickled the small of her back. He had a way of holding her close that never left her feeling suffocated.

Those long moments between dreaming and waking were what she looked forward to the most. They were the few moments when she could watch the man she loved sleep away what was left of the night, looking utterly at peace in her embrace. In those few moments he belonged only to her. There were no other pressing obligations, no duties to tend to or diplomatic relationships to mend that would steal him away. It was only she and him, the faint morning sunlight and the soft sound of his breathing.

In those moments, with her head against his chest, she'd listen to the sturdy rhythm of his heart while her fingers paid homage to the hard planes of his body. He really was such a beautiful creature. In all the world there wasn't another like him; or a man who had the ability to surpass him in her heart. With the most delicate of touches, she'd trace the lines of tattooed magenta that marked his heritage, running her fingers along each one from beginning to end. The way his stomach shuddered when she reached the marks dipping low over his pelvis had a knack for making her grin devilishly.

On those mornings it was a struggle to convince themselves it was worth leaving their bed at all, much less so soon. This morning, however, her hands didn't have time to stray far from his heart. His warm hand enclosed around her fingers and brought them to his lips, where he kissed them softly before waking. His eyes peered down at her, clear and beautiful – the colour of gold and honey – and in response she smiled and dipped her head to kiss the satiny smooth skin on his shoulder.

There was never a need for words when they shared moments like these. With touches and glances alone they were able to communicate everything they wanted to share. The feather light way his fingers skimmed down the length of her arm was his way of commenting on how beautiful she looked in the morning sunlight. The way her arms wrapped around his chest and she hugged him tight while breathing in his familiar scent was her way of saying she wished they could stay in bed, just a little while longer. The answering smile that subtly curved his lips told her he found her penchant for reckless abandon endearing, but the way his claws combed lazily through her hair said he had no desire to get out of bed either.

Eventually she would plant another secret kiss against his chest and he would place one in her hair. She'd lift her head, and gold would meet sapphire in a look that was warm, tender and filled with immeasurable affection. And then, together, they would reluctantly leave the cocoon like warmth of their bed and meet the day and all its obligations and responsibilities.

That shared look gave them the strength to make it through the day. That and the sly glances they cast towards one another while dressing. And the way they embraced, holding each other one last time before stepping out of their room to greet the harsh world.

In those last moments he liked to breathe her in and brush his lips against the curve of her neck. His words to her, spoken softly and uninhibited, were both a reminder and a promise. When the day was over and all the world's obligations were met, they would return to this place, together, and find each other once again.

* * *

_Author's Note: _This one-shot was a gift to LuxKen27, one of my favourite writers here on FF. I encourage you to read her stuff - you won't be sorry!

It was inspired, in part, by this image ("Intimacy" by Technoelfie): http:// technoelfie. deviantart. com/ art/ Sesshou-Kag-Intimacy-Final-8853338 and I'm please as punch to announce that it just won 2nd place in the 2nd Quarter 2009 Dokuga Awards for Best One-Shot *happy dance*

As always, thoughts/comments/etc. are welcomed. I hope you enjoyed the read :)

- Langus


End file.
